A system supports the notification of events generated in devices, such as image forming devices, where the notification may be transmitted to a terminal via a network that is specified in a web services eventing protocol, such as the WS-Eventing protocol. According to the WS-Eventing specification, only a terminal that requests registration is notified of events corresponding to the request and there is no need to provide a management device.
However, every time the event occurs, the image forming device needs to search a table that stores information regarding correspondences between the types of the events and the addresses of registrants. Further, the table is used to determine whether or not the notification is the type of event that needs to be transmitted to the only terminal that requested the processing of a job. Hence, the processing load of the image forming device can be alleviated.
Further, for example, consider a user who has requested the image forming device to process a print job from a desktop personal computer (PC), which is a first terminal. The user may then move away from the first terminal to attend a meeting and uses a notebook personal computer, which is a second terminal As such, the user cannot receive the notification of completing the printing job.
As such, the above-described problem may be encountered not only in an image forming device connected to a network but also in other devices connected to the network.